


Scorpions Mascot

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mascots, Other - Freeform, Team, cat allergies, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvester brings in a cat to the Warehouse. Cabe turns out to be allergic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpions Mascot

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own Scorpions, sadly. :(

“Every team needs a mascot,” Sylvester was protesting, and Cabe didn’t like the sound of it. It seemed like the group had found something else to argue about, and he knew that it was probably either A) something stupid, or B) something serious. Then the words actually registered, and Cabe sighed as he decided it was probably ‘a’.

“Hey gang,” Cabe said, walking into the warehouse. “I bought some takeout…aCHOO!” He sneezed as he came to the sofa, and sneezed again almost rapidly. 

“Great, Sylvester. Looks like Cabe’s allergic to the cat,”

“You bought a CA…choo!” Cabe sneezed again, and his eyes watered. He scowled at the group, most of which were trying not to laugh. Even Paige seemed entertained. He sneezed again. “I guess that’s it for me today,” 

“I’m sorry, Cabe,” Sylvester protested from the sofa. Cabe waved a hand, and walked out the warehouse. 

He’d had enough of geniuses for today.

Especially if they kept that stupid cat.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
